Insurgence
by Danica Napier
Summary: I took care of him when he fell from Asgard. I protected him from the Avengers' punishment. I turned him to the good side. And most of all, I am now in a war with Loki and the Avengers against his former ally. I am Darcy Lewis, a human rebel.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD. The Avengers was the best movie I've ever seen in my whole life, and nothing will ever compare. Ever. Oh my God. Oh my Loki. Oh my… Tom Hiddleston, will you marry me? Please? **

**Anyway, it's been a long time since Mischief and Magic, my first Loki/Darcy story, and my most popular story. So I thought I'd do another! I feel that I've grown as a writer since then, and I hope the difference shows. **

**So here it is! But wait! Tom Hiddleston, do you have a response to my marriage proposal? Hiddles! Loki, don't worry! *Spoiler alert* Your dignity that disappeared when the Hulk threw you around like a ragdoll is safe with me! *Spoiler end* ;D **

**By the way, this actually starts in the same place that Mischief and Magic did, but with totally different events, now that The Avengers is out. Enjoy! **

"I don't think we'll ever see him again," I said softly, hoping that Jane wouldn't hear. But if she did, well, she has to know the truth.

She was looking up at the sky, desperately hoping that she would see Thor flying from the heavens above, but it wasn't happening. The sky had cleared, and it almost seemed like Thor had never been to our small town in the middle of the desert.

"Dude," I said, waving my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "Jane. Please. We can't keep waiting out here. I'd need my iPod if we were planning to stay all night."

"Darcy! Just-" Jane turned to me, tears streaming down her face. "Just, please stop."

"C'mon, Darce," said Erik, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me away from Jane. "Let's just leave her be for a little while. She'll need it."

I feel ashamed of myself suddenly. I don't have a filter, and the result of that is someone getting his or her feelings hurt. This time, the victim is Jane. I bowed my head, not even bothering to push my glasses up my nose. I have no idea what Jane is feeling. Hell, she probably just lost the love of her life for good! I have no idea how heartbroken she must be.

Erik noticed that I was ashamed, and he smiled gently. "It's all right, Darcy. Jane will be fine. We'll get Thor back for her."

I grinned. "The only two things I have to do first is buy a few more songs on my iPod, and charge my taser up all the way."

He laughed. "I think that's reasonable."

* * *

Two days later, we get our stuff back from SHIELD. And by stuff, I mean equipment. Thank God that Agent Coulson dude gave me my iPod before everything else. I could've died without it.

"At least we don't have to start from scratch anymore," Erik said, trying to cheer Jane up.

"That's good," she said dejectedly. "One good thing came from this."

"Jane..." Erik sighed, and I looked outside, trying to ignore the tears coming to my eyes. It's hard seeing Jane like this. She was always so strong, but Thor not being here was ripping her apart.

I gestured for Erik to leave, and after a moment of hesitation, he finally did.

"Why'd you make him leave?" asked Jane, confused. "We need him right now."

"Not right now," I amended. "I'm going to talk to you about Thor, and you're going to like it, and things are going to go back to the way things were before him."

"It's never going to be the same way it was before Thor," said Jane, trying hard not to yell and burst into tears. "It's impossible."

I shook my head. "No, Jane. Do you know what's impossible? Me becoming an agent like Coulson. Or me becoming an awesome, really smart scientist like you. Or me being checked out by some hot Asgardian guy. And no, I'm not trying to steal your man. That dream went away as soon as I saw him look at you, because he loves you, Jane. You. And if you really think that crying is going to get him back, you're wrong."

She looked hurt, and even though I knew that I was hurting her feelings, I kept going, because she needed to hear this.

"If you really want him back, you have to believe that you can open the portal, and that you will be reunited with him one day. Moping won't get him. Doing something will. If you really love him as much as you say you do, then you'll find a way to connect Asgard and Midgard with that bridge thingy and you'll get him back." I took in a deep breath. I've never said so much with just one breath before. Okay, okay, that was a lie, but I needed air.

After a couple seconds of taking in as much oxygen as I could, I looked at Jane, and she looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You're right, Darcy," she said, her voice stronger than it had been before. "What I'm doing now won't help the situation."

"Duh," I said, and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Please continue."

"I should be working on connecting Earth to Asgard instead of moping. I should be doing something to help, otherwise Thor would be doing all the work. I'm going to get that portal open." Jane rose up to her full height, and I grinned. This was the Jane Foster I knew. The one who never went down without a fight.

"Good to have you back, Jane," I said before standing up to get coffee for her and Erik.

"Wait, Darcy." Jane put her hand on my shoulder and smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said, glad to have helped her.

"I'm serious," said Jane. "You're a lot smarter than people think you are."

"Thanks," I said, but then I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not as smart as you think. I have my moments. That's how I'm here, helping you. But the rest of the time, I know what everyone's thinking. That I'm like a complete airhead. But I'm okay with it. I'm the girl who provides comic relief most of the time. Then there are smart moments."

Jane tilted her head to the side. "Well, someone's got to provide comic relief around here."

I laughed, and I knew that that's why I stick around here. I am a comedian, and she acknowledges it. Sometimes, it's not really so bad to be just the assistant of two esteemed scientists.

* * *

As soon as Erik comes back from his little two-day trip, I know something's up. He's been acting really jumpy, and I intend to find out what's going on. In order to find out, I'll mostly be using my epic ninja skills, and I'll also use some good old-fashioned observing. Or spying. Whatever term sounds better used with ninja skills. Probably spying.

Definitely spying.

"Darcy? What are you doing?" Erik asked, looking at me like I had two heads. I smiled sheepishly. I had been staring at him for the past five minutes.

"You look so young, Erik! Have you done something new with your hair?" I asked before mentally slapping myself.

"Darcy, is there something you wanted to ask me?" asked Erik, and I internally pouted. How did he know?

"Yes," I said, and I sat down on the nearest chair. "Can you please tell me why you're acting weird?"

"Why do you think I've been acting weird?" Erik asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"As you've obviously noticed, I'm Jane's assistant, and yours, and I know when you're acting normal and when you're not, thanks to my incredible observation skills," I said proudly.

"You can keep a secret from Jane, can't you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good. I don't want her knowing just yet, but I met with Director Nick Fury, from SHIELD."

"Wait, the group that took all of her- I mean, our equipment?" I asked incredulously, before I burst out laughing. "Dude, Jane is going to be pissed if she finds out!"

"I know," said Erik, sighing. "But it's really important. They've found something they call the Tesseract, and it's got unlimited power. It's incredible. I think it's the way to Asgard, and to all the other realms that might be out there."

"Awesome," I said, amazed. "Do you think you'll be able to get it to open the portal or whatever?"

"I hope," said Erik. "And SHIELD'S paying for all that goes into this. I hope it's worth all the money. From the looks of it, it is."

"That's so awesome," I said wistfully, staring off into space. "I wish I could see the Tesseract thingmabob."

"It might not be so awesome if it explodes," he said, and I looked at him again. "It's extremely dangerous just to be near it, but right now, it's stable. For now. Who knows when it could explode?"

"Well, there's one thing my dad always said: 'When you're about to die, you put your head between your legs and kiss your a-'"

"I know the quote, Darcy," Erik cut me off, shaking his head, and I made a face at him. The serious part of the conversation was over. "But remember, don't tell her."

"I know," I said, and I yawned. "I'm going to go get some shut-eye in the RV. Don't feel like walking to my apartment right now. Might get kidnapped."

Erik chuckled, but gave me the keys anyway. "Good night."

"'Night," I said, and I went out into the chilly, pitch-black night. It was a new moon, and clouds covered most of the stars. I didn't like being out by myself. I quickly got into the RV and locked the door.

I walked through the cramped and messy RV to the big bed, where I plopped myself down and spread my arms. I was relaxed. Tomorrow, I'd have more work to do, more research to do with Jane and Erik, but for now, I could relax. And when I fell asleep, I dreamed of brilliant green eyes and hair as dark as the night.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review? Please?**

I woke up the next morning with an awful pain in my neck. I winced as I tried sitting up, and when I tried turning around, my neck cracked.

"Shit!" I growled, and ignoring the pain, I stood up and almost tripped on the blankets that had been on the bed last night. What can I say? I'm a kicker.

I decided to go back to my apartment to get breakfast. I had some Pop-Tarts that I was craving to eat. Besides, my poor stomach's been through a lot these past few days. Can't torture it any longer.

I jogged to my small apartment just three minutes away, and I unlocked the door. I went in, kicked the door closed, and I felt something was off immediately. The smell. I smelled Pop-Tarts. It was from the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, and to my horror, the problem wasn't the fact that my precious Pop-Tarts were being toasted, but the fact that there was some random guy in my apartment toasting my Pop-Tarts! "Dude! Who the hell are you?"

He turned around slowly, his lips curled up in a smirk, his black hair, even though it was slicked back, messy. His bright green eyes seemed to look through me, and I realized that I saw those eyes in my dream last night.

But even though this guy was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life, I was absolutely terrified. What was he doing in my apartment? Was he going to kill me?

"Who are you?" I asked again, my hand reaching in my sweater pocket for my taser.

"Who are you?" he asked, still smirking, and my mouth dropped open, shocked. How dare he?

"Dude, you're in my apartment! You answer me before I answer you!" The nerve of this guy. I mentally shook my head.

He pointed his finger at me, looking amused. "But you are just a pathetic little mortal, and I say that you answer me firs-"

I jabbed the taser at his outstretched hand, only to realize that I hadn't charged it up. I let it fall to the ground.

"What was that?" he asked, snickering.

I made a face at him. "If I had charged it up before, you would've been unconscious, like Thor."

"You know Thor?" he asked, and I slapped my hands over my mouth. Whoops. But I couldn't turn back now.

"Yeah," I said, trying to ease the tension. I could already tell that this guy didn't like Thor. "He was cool. Pretty cut, too. Nice abs. I wish he took off his shirt one more time before he left, though he's Jane's eye candy now."

"So this is where the lovely Jane lives," he said, looking around distastefully, and I shook my head.

"In this town, not in this apartment. This is my apartment. Which brings me back to the question of why you're here. So why are you here?" My voice got louder as I spoke. "If you don't leave immediately, I'll be forced to use my amazingly awesome ninja skills on you!"

He laughed. "You really think that you can do any damage to me? I'm a god! I'm-"

"You're Loki!" My mouth dropped open at the realization. This was the guy who tried killing Thor, Jane, Erik, Thor's warrior friends and me. This was the guy that sent the thing called the Destroyer to destroy our small town. This guy was going to kill me. I was going to be killed by Thor's brother, Loki, the God of Mischief. Oh my God. No pun intended.

"And why do you figure that?" he asked, grinning maliciously. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Because Thor was talking to the Destroyer and said your name," I said, looking at the ground, hoping that I wouldn't die within the next few seconds.

"So, mortals aren't as stupid as I thought."

"Hey! I take offense! Jane isn't stupid! Neither is Erik! There are a lot of smart people!" I protested.

"I'm not looking at one of them, obviously," he said, sounding disgusted.

"You're mean," I said. "You're lucky I haven't called the cops on you, you know. Then you'd go to jail. Though you'd probably say, 'I'm a god! I can't be put in jail!' Well, newsflash, Mr. Loki, you can be put in jail. Thor was put in restraints his first day here."

"Thor's a fool," Loki said angrily. "How dare you insult me, mortal?"

"Dude, normal dudes don't call other people mortals," I said, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Okay, okay, you can call me a mortal. But otherwise, my name is Darcy Lewis."

"Why are you telling me your name?" he asked, sounding the slightest bit confused, and I knew I was cracking him. "You realize that I could kill you right now, Miss Lewis?" He also looked a bit deranged. His eyes were wide open, his hair still messy, and he looked angry that he couldn't figure me out. I laughed in my head. Oh Loki, you'll never figure me out. I haven't figured myself out yet.

"Because I don't think you will," I said, and I pushed my glasses up before smirking at him. "And you can call me Darcy."

I walked up to the counter and stood beside him as I waited for the Pop-Tart to come up from the toaster. I turned to him in wonder.

"How'd you know how to work the toaster? Thor didn't know a thing," I said, laughing at the memory.

He scowled at me. "I'm not as idiotic as him."

"He's not idiotic," I said, and as soon as the Pop-Tart came up, I grabbed it and shoved part of it in my mouth, which wasn't smart, because it burned my tongue. "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!" I spat the chewed up Pop-Tart into the sink. "Advice: never eat Pop-Tarts that have just come up. It hurts like hell."

"I already knew that," he said, annoyed. He was probably still frustrated at me. "Why aren't you scared of me? You should be scared. It's not everyday that you have someone from Asgard in your apartment. Why aren't you scared? Answer me, mortal!"

I shook my finger at him. "First of all, it's Darcy. Second of all, you don't seem very scary. Yeah, you can kill me. So could Thor. I don't think you will, especially if I'm offering you a place to crash for a while."

"Why are you doing this, Miss-" Loki caught himself. "-Darcy. Why?"

"Because I'm awesome," I said. "Duh."

"I'm serious," he said.

"I'm serious, too." I loved how angry I was getting him. "All right. Fine. I'll answer your question."

"This isn't normal," he said, forgetting the question. I went into the small living room and took my blankets and pillows off the couch so he could have a place to sleep. I knew he'd be crashing anytime soon. I still had absolutely no idea how he got here, but somehow, I was completely calm about it.

When I was done clearing off the couch, I went back to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, facing him. "Well, do I seem normal to you?"

He didn't answer. I took that as a no, and I made my way to the front door. I knew I was late, and that Jane would probably be angry, but at this point, I couldn't seem to care. I had a feeling that my life was about to get a lot more exciting.

"I'm gonna be late. Actually, I'm already late," I called. "So cut the crappy act of being invincible and go to bed. I'll be back later. I'm assuming that you'll be here?"

He huffed at the thought of being stuck in my apartment.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, nodding. "Okay! I'll be back with food around seven-ish or eight-ish. Or maybe I'll get off early."

"Don't hurry," he muttered sardonically.

I smirked. So that's how he treated the one who gave him food and shelter. Brilliant. I'll have fun messing with him to show him who's boss. Because this is my apartment, my town, my planet, my realm, and most of all, my rules. So he better watch out. He definitely does not want to get on my bad side.

* * *

As soon as I got there, Jane looked at me disapprovingly.

"You're late," she said, and I shook my head.

"I'm never late. You're just early," I said cheekily, shamelessly quoting the Princess Diaries.

"Now you're quoting movies," Jane sighed, but I knew that she wasn't mad. She was trying to hide her smile.

"Where's Erik?" I asked, looking around. "He on another one of his day trips to who-knows-where?" I already knew that he was probably at SHIELD, but I promised that I wouldn't tell Jane.

"Yeah, he left early this morning," said Jane, staring hard out the window before slamming her hand on the table. I jumped in surprise. Jane's never done something like that before.

"What the hell, Jane?" I asked, looking at her like she had two heads.

"I can't do this," she said, putting her hand to her forehead in frustration. "It's not possible. It's all magic. The portal? Magic. We have science. We don't have magic. How are we going to get the portal open with what we have? It's not possible."

Even though I hated to admit it, she was right. It was a long shot, thinking that we could open the portal when we were just humans. Neither of us was a god, like Thor. What could we do?

"It's hopeless." Jane looked crushed, and I squared my jaw. I would not let Jane give up again. I gave her an awesome pep talk, and I was not about to let it go to waste. Where there was a will, there was a way. Besides, maybe SHIELD could figure out the portal. We weren't alone. But I had to wait till Erik said it was okay to tell Jane.

"Look," I said, trying to get her attention. "Maybe what you need is to relax a bit. Maybe you'll come up with a solution if you don't think about it for now. That's how I passed my SAT's. There was this one question about sexual reproduction, heh, that I forgot about, and an hour later, when I was on a totally different question, I remembered the answer. Maybe that'll happen with you. Well, not remember, but come up with a solution."

"Thanks, Darcy," said Jane, sighing. "Fine. I'll take a day off. But what are we supposed to do all day?"

I grinned. "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

The day consisted of Jane and I going to the spa, getting our nails done, buying clothes, and eventually, sitting on the roof, looking up at the night sky.

"If only the way to open the portal was written in the stars," Jane sighed.

"Maybe it's in Chinese," I suggested. I pointed to a constellation. "Maybe that stands for King Thor and Queen Jane instead of Andromeda."

I could see her rolling her eyes.

"If only it was that simple," she said, and I snorted.

"What is simple in life? Nothing. Except for Pop-Tarts. But did you know that some people are so dumb that the Pop-Tart people had to put directions on the side of the box? That's a sign of failure of life," I said.

"People can't fail life," Jane said smartly, and I let out a small huff in protest.

"Can too!"

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"This is so immature," said Jane, and she sat up on her lounge chair. "Wow. It's already nine o'clock."

"Shit!" I got up quickly, almost falling over. "I have to get back to my apartment. I-" Then I remembered Loki. And I definitely couldn't tell Jane that I had Loki, the one who tried killing Thor, in my apartment. "I have a date with my favorite TV show ever."

"All right," Jane sighed. I knew that she didn't like the fact that she was going to be all alone, since Erik was gone and I had to get back to Loki. "See you tomorrow."

"Yup," I said, and I quickly climbed down the ladder to the ground before sprinting down the street towards my apartment. I unlocked the door quickly and slammed the door shut, expecting Loki to be angry at me, but instead, he was laying on the couch, sleeping peacefully, his arms at his sides. I let out a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to face his wrath. I knew that if he sent the Destroyer on his own brother, he'd have no qualms about killing me.

I stared at him for a minute more before shaking my head.

"He is way hotter than Thor," I said, smiling to myself as I went to my room to sleep.

**If Darcy seems a bit too relenting as to letting Loki stay there, sorry, but it must be done. Sorry if Darcy's OOC! Also, if Loki seems OOC, sorry! Anyway, please review! **


End file.
